


The confession

by Lunatails01



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatails01/pseuds/Lunatails01
Summary: Today is Yu's last day and Inaba, and he has something important he needs to tell Yosuke, before it's too late.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu
Kudos: 17





	The confession

It was a warm day in March, the winter days finally came to a close, plants are starting to bud and bloom. And the case is long over, but Yu is not happy about it.

Tomorrow he leaves Inaba. It's been one wild year since he came, he's made so many new friends, gained a family, hell he even solved a murder with his friends, the investigation team. It was a hell of a year he'll never forget, not in this lifetime.

But, like anything else, all good things must come to an end, and this was the end of his year in Inaba.

Yu already said goodbye to most of the team, but the last on his list was Yosuke, the most important.  
There's something he needed to tell that boy, or he'd never get a chance to say it.

Yu walked over to Junes, rode the elevator, and made his way to the food court. As expected, Yosuke was there, along with Teddie. "Yo," he smiled when he saw Yu, thanks to Teddie announcing his presence to the world.

"Hey, you free?" Yu fidgeted. "Yeah, give me about 5 minutes and we can go," He walked over to the door, and vanished inside. 

Several minutes he retured. In place of his work clothes, he was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. "I'm ready," he smiled at his partner.

"Good, let's go to the river," Yu suggested. "Sounds good," Yosuke agreed. The Samegawa River was nice, it always brought peace no matter you're situation. It was calming, made you forget.

That was where Yu spent much of his time while Nanako was still in the hospital, fighting for her life.

They reached the river just a little after noon, first they had lunch, then they sat at the bank.

They were silent for several minutes, until Yosuke decided to break the silence. 

"Hey." "Yeah?" Yu turned his head to him. 

"We have alot of memories here," He smiled while reminiscing about their year together.

They were laying on their backs, watching the clouds, thankfully no one else was around, just the two of them enjoying the day. It was quite a peaceful day.

"Yeah, we do," Yu nodded in agreement, those are memories he wouldn't trade for the world.

"Like that one time we beat each other up," He said flatly. "Y-yeah, like that," Yosuke agreed. That was a strange day, for the both of them, but it also strengthened their friendship even more.

"And that other time, when time you hugged me," Yosuke said, "I said that hugging is for girls." "You did." Yu nodded. "But the truth is, I didn't really mean that, I was just afraid of people being weird about it. The hug was actually kind of... nice." Yosuke's eyes suddenly widened in shock out of realization of what he said.

"I-I mean I-I don't think think-" "It's okay," Yu interrupted the stammering boy, "I know you didn't mean that then, it's okay, it's just us, you don't have to hold back here." The grey haired boy assured him.

"R-right, thanks," Yosuke was thankful his partner didn't say something weird to further entice the subject.

The silence grew between them again.  
This time it was Yu's turn to break it.

Yu sat up, stretched, then turned over to his best friend.

"Yosuke." "Hm?" The boy looked over to his partner. "There's uh, something I need to say to you, because if I don't say it now, then I don't think I'll ever get to say it again." 

"Okay?" A look of confusion grew on Yosuke's face, "what's up?" He sat up to look properly at Yu. 

"I've been here for a year now, lots has changed for me. I've made lots of new friends, gained a family, and, I met you..." He smiled at Yosuke, locking eyes with him.

Yosuke went red in the face, "Geez don't say it like that," he was flustered, "You sound like a girl when you do."

Yu ignored him, and continued.

"I love all my friends, and my family. Chie, Yukiko, Kanji, Nanako, Dojima, everyone," he smiled fondly as he mentioned them, "but there's one person that goes even deeper than just "good friend like, or a familial type of love. This feeling goes much deeper than that," he took a deep breath. "It's like another type of love feeling, like in love."

'Oh no,' Yosuke had a feeling of what Yu was going to to say next. 

"That person is you." He looked away as he said, deep tomato red. His heart was pounding too, so fast and loud, he was afraid it might burst out of his chest.

"L-love? N-no w-way that's-" Yosuke wasn't sure how to respond to that.

Yu took another deep breath, "It took me a long time to think, at first I thought I was just confused because we were so close," a pause, "then I started to think about how it was weird to like a guy in that way. I read the novels, looked at the videos, but I couldn't fathom my own feelings. 

"Then you kept insulting Kanji, and you acted, almost afraid of him." Another breath, "I was afraid of that treatment too, I know I played along a little as well, but I couldn't handle it if you suddenly cut contact with me, or acted as if you were going to unwillingly lose you're virginity everytime I was around."

"But I'm done hiding, I'm done pretending. So the truth is..."

"I love you, Yosuke Hanamura,"  
There it was, the truth was out. Yu let out a laugh, it was a strained laugh. 

"Y-Yu?" Yosuke was shocked, he was expecting those words, but didn't know how to react to them.

"I'm gross aren't I?" His voice was small, strained, he let out a small sob. 

He walked over to a tree and punched it. "Damnit!" Yu did nothing to stop the tears that continued to flow from his eyes. 

"It's so wrong, but why can't stop, what the fuck is wrong with me?!" 

"Whoa there, hey!" Yosuke ran over to Yu, took his hand to observe the damage. Luckily he had some supplies he always carried with him, incase of mishaps while working, and quickly bandaged up his hand. 

Yosuke held the boy, while Yu cried into his shoulder.

"You're okay," Yosuke assured him, "come on, let's go sit down and talk." They went back to where there were sitting.

Yosuke continued to pet the crying boy, until the sobs turned into small sniffles.

"There's uh, something I need to talk to you about too," Yosuke said, scratching the back of his head.

Yu had returned to where he sitting before, and now they were both lying on the ground, facing each other this time.

"I've been doing alot of thinking over the year as well," he took a deep breath.

"The idea of 2 guys together has always weirded me out, it just never felt... right. But then, when I was in middle school, there was a boy, Kichiro. Suddenly I had this weird sensation from within, I was starting to fall for this boy. I didn't know how to handle it, the thought grossed me out."

He took another deep breath. "Plus my friends would look at me different if they knew I liked a boy, so instead, I started bullying him." 

"I'm not proud of it, but I would insult him, then one day I started to get violent. Finally the boy had to transfer schools, and I nearly got expelled over that." A shaky laugh escaped from him. 

"I pushed all memories and feelings from that in the back of my head,  
But then, you came along..."  
He smiled. He could remember the first day he properly met Yu, was when he was rolling around in the trashcan, and Yu had to rescue him.

"I don't know when it started happening, but one day, the feeling was there. I was afraid of my feelings, and my own insecurities, I think that's why I gave Kanji all that shit." He was scratching the back of his head, "Guess I owe him an apology later."

"After many months of thinking, I came to the realization that, I love you too." 

They sat up, and scooted closer to each other. 

"Yu Narukami, I'm in love with you too." 

He went red in the face, he said it, and there was no turning back now. "Damnit, now you made me go and say something girly."

Their lips met, led by Yu, it was both of their's first kiss, and it was absolutely wonderful.

It was several seconds before they broke apart. 

"Wow, Yosuke said "I never imagined my first kiss would be with you. I was more hoping for Chie, or Yukiko." "Hey!" Yu punched Yosuke lightly on the arm, who laughed.

"I'm just teasing you, partner," He winked. "But I never imagined this, me and you, in this setting."

"Yeah, me neither..." Yu said shyly.

"But I'm glad it was you, Yu," he smiled. "Yeah, me too, " Yu agreed, "I'm glad it was with you, Yosuke."

Yu took Yosuke up in his arms, who accepted the embrace, and they laid down on the grass. 

Yosuke's head was nuzzled into Yu's arm, who was stroking the auburn hair.

"Partner?" "Hm?" Yu was unaware he began to doze off, until Yosuke called for him.

"I'm glad I got to know you," His voice was shaky. "I'm glad I got to know you too," Yu replied, his voice equally shaky. 

They were both trying hard to fight back the tears threatening to shed.

"I-I don't want you to leave tomorrow," It was Yosuke who broke first. 

Yu scooped him up in his arms, the dam had burst for him as well.

"I don't want to go either," Yu said, "I have fought so hard to stay in Inaba. I've lived in tons of cities, and attended more schools than I can count, but I have never felt the way about any of them, as I do about Inaba."

The return home will be one of the worst days of his life.

"Can't you convince them to let you stay?" Yosuke asked. 

"I have tried so many times to do that, I even threatened to emancipate myself, until they reminded me only marriage could do that for me." He let out a small laugh.

"Oh, right..." Yosuke's face went red.

"But, it's not the end," Yu said, "I will return as much as I can, and I'll keep in touch through phone calls, text, even video chats.  
Who knows, maybe I could even convince my parents to move us all to Inaba." Then he gave that last part a second thought, "ha, yeah right." 

"I also don't want to be seperated from you, not when all this just happened." Yosuke felt something hit his face, and looked up. A fresh set of tears made their way down.

"Hey, hey," Yosuke sat up next to him. He wiped Yu's eyes, "d-damnit don't cry, because you're going to make me-" He couldn't finish the sentence as tears formed in his eyes too, and he let out a sob.

They hugged each other, and stayed like that until they were all cried out, roughly 10 minutes later.

"But even if I'm not here," Yu said, "you still have the others, all of the investigation team, even Nanako, she would love to see you guys again, even without me around. Maybe you guys could invite her to Junes sometime." 

"Yeah," Yosuke perked up. Then his face went dark again, "but what if they don't want to hang out with me? It was you who always held the team together, and I never saw them when you weren't around."

"Nonsense," Yu said, "You're just as much part of the group as anyone else, everyone loves you." Those words made Yosuke swell up inside. 

"You mean that?" "Of course," Yu gave him a squeeze on the shoulder, "it's the truth."

"Thanks partner," Yosuke hugged him.

"Hey uh," Yosuke started. "Hm?" "About, you know, you and me, how will we explain this to everyone?" 

"We don't have to say anything, we haven't made anything official," Yu replied. 

"Then, will you be my boyfriend?" He looked at his partner with hopeful eyes. 

"Yes," Yu replied, and they kissed.

"Great, now were really partners, huh?" Yosuke winked. Yu nodded, "well tell them tonight, the barbeque, don't forget, you have to apologize to Kanji still." He said sternly.

"Hey, it's getting late, we should go soon." They wrapped up at the River, and made their way to Dojima's. 

\--

They were having Korean bbq, most of them had never tried it before.  
Plus they had a watermelon, and potato salad, this made for a promising night.

"Wow, this is so yummy!" Nanako said. 

"Haha, I'm glad you like it," Ryotaro smiled, he cooked the barbeque for her, since she was too young to operate that herself.

They all spent time talking and chatting, until Yu cleared his throat to quiet down the group.

He indicated for Yosuke to come over to where he was sitting, the auburn haired boy did as told.

"Yosuke and I," Yu put his arm around, "are dating now." The room gasped. 

Rise was the first to break the silence. "Congrats senpai's, you two make a cute couple." 

"How did this happen?" Chie asked, confused, she knew how Yosuke felt about guys dating.

"That's awesome!" Teddie said, "say, have you guys scored yet? Hehehe." "Teddie!" Dojima barked, and blonde haired boy looked up at him, slightly startled. "Not in front of my daughter, she's too young to be hearing those kinds of things." He dropped his voice to a low whisper.  
"Sorry sir," Teddie looked down.

Meanwhile, Yosuke went red in the face "hell no!" The group laughed at his flustered face. 

"Oh right, it's present time!" Rise announced. "Alright guys, gather around." They rejoined at the table.

Each had taken turns handing their gift to Yu.

"I made this for you!" Nanako said. It was a drawing of him, Nakako, and Dojima. "Thanks Nanako," he smiled and gave her a hug.

"Here," Dojima said, handing him a blue package. Upon opening it, he found a picture of the three of them inside a frame. "Thank you." He felt the tears prickling again.

"Me next!" Teddie announced. "This is for you sensei," it was a pink package. Inside, was a stuffed teddie doll. "Hey, it's just like the one I have!" Nanako perked up, "now we can be matching!" 

"Yes it is," Teddie said, "and made with 100% pure Teddie fur!"  
'What is this Teddie fur?'Dojima thought to himself.

They went down the line, until it was the last person, Kanji's turn.

"Here senpai, I worked really hard on this, so please be careful." He was blushing and looking the opposite way while he handed it over. 

Yu didn't stop the tears that flowed as he unwrapped it. It was a frame with some really nice designs. In the middle, was a picture of the investigation team.

Yu set it down, put his head in his hands, and cried. "Thanks Kanji," he said. "Oh no, don't cry," the girls fawned over him, Rise handed him her handkerchief. 

"I'm really going to miss you guys," Yu said. 

"We'll miss you too," Yukiko hugged him, then everyone joined in, even Dojima did.

"Just don't turn into a stranger," Naoto said, tears were also pouring out of her.

"Never," Yu said as the hug broke apart. "You are all the best friend's ever had, I will always keep in touch, and visit, as much as I can."

"Promise sensei?" Teddie asked. "I promise." He stuck out his pinky, and Teddie linked his own to Yu's.

Yosuke pulled Kanji to the side. "Hey," he said awkwardly. Kanji looked annoyed, "What do you want?" "I'm sorry about all the stuff before, about, you know." Yosuke scratched the back of his head, "I think I was just afraid, of myself, and needed a way to cope, so you know-"

"So you decided I was an easy target to pick on, and forget your own feelings?" "You don't have to put it so harshly," Yosuke said, "but yeah, and I'm really, really sorry."

"You said some really hurtful things over the year, I really just oughta beat the shit out of you now." He sighed, "But Yu's leaving tomorrow, and I don't want to ruin the night, nor do I want to scar Nanako for life." 

"Haha, right," Yosuke said, "So what do you say, can we start anew?" He winked at his kohai. Kanji gave it some thought. He could tell Yosuke was being sincere, but could he really forgive him for all that shit? Yes, yes he could. 

"Sure," Kanji nodded. Yosuke stuck out his hand, which Kanji took.  
"But if you ever get like that again, so help me..." it was meant to sound threatening, but came off as more of a plea. "You got it," Yosuke smiled. Glad to have things sorted with one of his best friends.

It was starting to get late, but the party wasn't finished. 

"Let's get the fireworks," Yukiko said. 

They all had fun playing with the fireworks, and eating the watermelon while watching the bigger ones.

Finally it was too late, and everyone was leaving. Yu tried to get Yosuke to stay over, but Dojima wouldn't have it.

Today had truly been a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> I realize the mistake I made, he said his goodbyes, then they had a party later that day. I didn't think about that as I wrote that last scene, until I re-read it. But I just rolled with it, I like the last scene, and wished it could have happened in the game.


End file.
